Sonic and the Hedgehog Paradox
Note: This is NOT, I repeat, NOT a roleplay! It's a fanfiction that is being written by Titanium562. No more can join so sorry for the inconvinience... Note 2: Unless anyone is willing to write the remaining fanfiction with my idea, I am afraid the fan fiction has been cancelled until further notice. Sorry. Briefing A while ago, I made a character called Paradox the Hedgehog . And after Paradox got many positive comments, on his page and other pages, I decided to create a fanfiction based off of his story and increase it in detail! It will start being written on 8th August 2014. That's where you come in! As a thank you to those who have encouraged me on this wiki, I am allowing other fan characters to be included in the story and will properly be a part of the story! All I ask is to place your character's name in the list below and beside that name, state if they are good, bad or neutral. There is no specific number required because I haven't fully planned the story yet, but there will be a time limit before I close off the list, so if you want your character included, do it now! Also please type your user name by your character(s)! e.g:''' '''Paradox the Hedgehog, Bad (Titanium562) Restrictions *If the character is bad, he/she/it can't be more powerful than Paradox. *Only up to 5 characters are allowed per user. *Minimum of 2 characters per user. *That's all I can think of for now, really... Characters in the Fanfiction (CLOSED) - Ron the Mink (good) The Evilbreaker - Vert "Telpa" Wheeler the Mink (neutral) AlphonseUprising - Alinoa The Cat (neutral) AlphonseUprising - Tesla The Hedgehog (Good) AlphonseUprising - Lex (Good) The Evilbreaker - Cyndriz the Cat (Neutral) TheRealDylanator - Jacob Laysedi (Neutral) TheRealDylanator - Splash the Cat(Evil) TheRealDylanator - Ion The Hedgehog (Good) DUBSTEPxSonic - Gavin the Mongoose (Good) DUBSTEPxSonic - Otega the Hedgehog (Good) DUBSTEPxSonic - Nec The Rabbit (Neutral) DUBSTEPxSonic - Ryder the Mink(Good)- Rage the Hedgehog - Rage the Hedgehog(Bad/evil)- Rage the Hedgehog Chapter Covers Note (Only for participants in fanfiction) As I myself am making the logos for a few selected characters, if you want to take the logo itself from the cover and add it to your character's page, let me know in the comments and I will send the logo by itself to you in due time... The Actual Fanfiction To have a look at the fanfiction so far, click on any of the chapter links below. Chapter 1: How it all Ended... Chapter 2: Reincarnation Chapter 3: Old Friends Chapter 4: A Spiny Situation Chapter 5: You're Too Slow! Chapter 6: The Universal Chronicles I Chapter 7: The Universal Chronicles II Chapter 8: The Universal Chronicles III Chapter 9: The Universal Chronicles IV Chapter 10: The Universal Chronicles V THE FINAL BATTLE NOTICE (only for members of the fanfiction) I am taking notes on which of the fan characters in the fanfiction have Super forms. Can all participants of the story let me know which of their characters do have super forms, or anything similar. (Any form of character that needes a power source to transform) If there are none, don't type anything in. If some users aren't on for a while, and I'm waiting, could you do me a favour and add notes of their characters as well. Thanks! 'Alphonse Uprising' (Enter Super Forms here) Titanium Tesla 'TheEvilBreaker' (Enter Super Forms here) 'TheRealDylanator' None. 'Rage the Hedgehog' Fury (Rage the Hedgehog) 'DubstepxSONIC' Ion - Atomic Or Ultimate Chaos (if chaos emeralds are used) Gavin - Flare. Otega - Orbital. Category:Stories Category:Roleplays